Title In Progress
by ahunterandanaotl
Summary: Twins Gwen and Owen have lived a less than normal childhood, but it's been safe. What will happen when the singer/songwriter duo find out they have powers, and a group of monsters hunting them?


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Percy Jackson series, characters, or universe. All of that amazhang stuff belongs to a beautiful human being named Rick Riordan, aka Uncle Rick.**

 _Before I begin; I have absolutely no experience in writing fics and this is my first one so please, no hate._

 ** _This is the equivalent of a Prologue._**

* * *

Gwen and Owen were what you call, unique, even for demigods.

Let me start from the beginning;

Amanda was a 19 year old small-time musician from Seattle, Washington. Her dad, a prestigious surgeon with a scruffy beard and an old-fashioned attitude, kicked her out of their beautiful home on Mercer Island when she was 18 because she told him that she wasn't going to medical school, and that she wanted to go to the east coast to study music and maybe see a bit of the world before she settled down for good. He became even more furious when she asked for the money from her college fund, so he declined angrily. As a result, she gathered her favorite blue hoodie, some clothes, her wallet, and her keyboard, and hopped on a one-way train headed to New Hampshire.

After a long ride on a tightly packed railroad car, Amanda arrived at a small road-side town where she bought a rusty, sea-green bike and pedaled off toward her Aunt Sophie's place. Sophie let Amanda stay with her for six months, in which time Amanda found a job working as a part-time tutor for a group of students in Southern Maine and gathered up enough money to buy a small home in Chamberlain, Maine and another, smaller building, to use as an music studio. Chamberlain was a very small town, where everyone knew each other and nobody trusted strangers, but the people knew right away that Amanda wouldn't be a stranger for long. She quickly became friends with the locals, and even started giving music lessons to the 47 students at the towns one and only school.

After 5 months, Amanda met a young man with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who said his name was Frederick. They fell in love almost instantly, bonding over their love of music. However, Frederick stayed in Chamberlain only 3 months, leaving her on her 19th birthday with a little more than she bargained for; she was pregnant. She told her story to her friends who informed her that the man she met was not a musician from California, but the Greek god Apollo, and her child would be a demigod just like the majority of the people in the town. At her first ultrasound, the doctor gave her even more shocking news; she was carrying twins. When the twins were born, Amanda's next door neighbor, Taylor, told her that the children, whom she had named Gwen and Owen, would be in danger from monsters their whole lives, but the town was one of the safest places they could be. Gwen and Owen grew up, leading as close to normal childhoods as Amanda could manage. Well, up until they turned 5 years old. That was when their mother told them about Apollo.

 **7 YEARS LATER**

"Wow Owen, real mature," Gwen laughed as she looked over at her smiling brother and unplugged his guitar. "We really do need to finish this CD." Owen had gone from playing a beautiful song that he had written himself, to dancing around the room while playing _Ride_ by twenty one pilots. She really did want to get the song done, but seeing her brother so happy was an uncommon occurrence so she let him mess around for awhile. The children were supposed to be quickly finishing the song, and then wrapping their gifts for each other, but it was their birthday and they were too excited to focus. Besides, they had wrapped up their gifts weeks ago. All of a sudden, the front door opened with a squeal.

"How are my beautiful babies!?" asked Amanda cheerily. She walked into the music studio and set her old beach bag down on the worn-out green couch and plopped down next to it after giving each of her children a huge hug.

"We're wonderful mum, but we're not babies anymore, we're twelve years old for heaven's sake!" Owen laughed jokingly as he hopped up onto the wooden table that had been bleached by the sun over the years and sat down to face his mother. He grinned widely at her as he ran hi fingers through his wavy, honey blonde hair, brushing it out of his pale, icy blue eyes.

"I suppose you're right, but you will always be my babies," she retorted, smiling mischievously at her grinning son. "Now, let's get making that birthday cake!" she exclaimed, pulling a box of birthday candles and a set of different colored food dyes out of her faded yellow beach bag. Gwen dropped her sheet music and raced over to snatch the items from her mother. She then zipped out the door into the bright sun and dropped the candles and dyes into the basket of her white bicycle. She was quickly followed by Owen who stared her in the eyes as if to challenge her as he dashed out the door of the small building. He swung his guitar onto his back and grabbed his own sunshine yellow bike. The twins looked back to see Amanda stroll through the doorway with her beach bag hung across her shoulder; her wavy, sun-kissed, chocolate brown hair framing her face as it fell out of the sloppy bun she wore. As she approached the rusty, sea-green bike she'd grown to love over the years, they saw her smile deviously as if she knew something they did not. The small, happy family climbed onto their bikes and headed toward their home, just a few blocks away.

* * *

Yes I know this chapter was boring but the action will get started in the next chapter.

* * *

I will write another chapter when this one gets at least 5 reviews or comments.


End file.
